


玛蒂尔达的糟糕影响

by hydrviolence



Category: Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrviolence/pseuds/hydrviolence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I wonder why they didn't just change their story?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	玛蒂尔达的糟糕影响

“你说什么？！”魅影说。  
一声闷响，他得到的回应。

 

克丽丝汀用膝盖攻击了埃里克的要害。  
"呃……唔…唔……嗷”  
“我说，”克丽丝汀整了整裙子，在床上坐直了，“我说，我受够了！受够就是了！刚演了一半《唐璜的胜利》，我没有在这疑似强暴加SM的狗血场景里轧上一角儿的打算。”  
“啥？”劳尔向下扯着吊脖子的绳子。  
“对结局不满，就修改它。既然没人帮忙，只能由我自己来改改。”克丽丝汀把双臂环抱在胸前，“恐惧，爱和恨，激烈的感情超过顶界，都变成了烦躁和恼怒，外加无聊和腻味。跳出自己，看看可怜的克丽丝汀的举动。所有戏剧化的夸张行为，吼叫、痛哭、祈求。一场闹剧，我腻味了。除了让人看场好戏，哭叫什么用处也没有。我不想再用婚纱抹眼泪，也不想扯着人哭求。我不演了，就这样。”  
埃里克和劳尔瞪着她，茫然如在大雾中。  
魅影幻想他的音乐天使爱他，也想过他们一起毁灭；劳尔要救童年好友逃离，或是为救她而死。  
但是，眼下出现的情况不在他俩的预期中。克丽丝汀应当会恐惧、会哭泣、会恳求、会爱、会恨，但是，这个……是预测之外的行为。  
克丽丝汀耸耸肩：“别在意。你们两个继续，大可以来场带捆绑加蜡烛的好戏。反正传言中你俩在某平行世界里是一对儿。”  
埃里克看看劳尔，劳尔看看埃里克。  
然后，他们看看克丽丝汀。  
三角之间是尴尬的空气。  
“你搞错了。”埃里克说，尴尬，“那不是我们俩。是另外俩人。我们俩不是……”  
“等等，”劳尔截住魅影的话头儿，对他怒目而视，“你把我吊起来，难道是为了报仇？因为在平行世界里我捆过你，你决心要报复？”  
克丽丝汀看看这个，又看看那个。  
“你确实绑过我！”  
“那是因为不得不。而且，当你抱怨不舒适时，我就让你躺到了桌子上。总足够舒适了。”  
“是啊，没错，是躺在桌子上。是被捆着躺在桌子上。还叫冉阿让撞见了，他准保没少浮想联翩。”埃里克义愤填膺。  
“是你自己浮想联翩。”劳尔在绳子允许的范围内耸了耸肩。  
“捆绑的事情不说。无论如何，你是决定要杀掉我的。”  
“ _革命的激流每到一个阶段，要冲出几具尸体，有什么值得大惊小怪的。_ ”  
“哦哦， _断头台是最好的医生_ ？”  
“这不是我曾有梦。 _我们清醒着，难道不也是一个梦。_ ”克丽丝汀说，“我觉得你们又串台了。”  
埃里克和劳尔把给对方的怒视十分慷慨地分给克丽丝汀一瞥。

“亲爱的，都结束了吗？”一个女声。是梅格。  
“没有。”克丽丝汀冲着声音的来源吆喝一声，“这边儿。”  
劳尔和埃里克的愤怒对视中兑了两杯迷惑。对事情走向感到愤怒和迷惑让他们暂时忘了与对方的旧仇新恨。  
梅格轻轻巧巧来到克丽丝汀身边，“我以为已经结束了。现在进展到什么地方？”  
她在克丽丝汀身边坐下，把胳膊搭在克丽丝汀肩膀上，望向处于僵持阶段的劳尔和埃里克。  
“现在的进展，”克丽丝汀说，指指魅影，“他打算杀了劳尔，或者睡了我。或者两样都干。”  
“杀了他，睡了你？这算什么。正确的说法不是‘杀了他或睡了他’吗？”  
“闭嘴！我可以烧死你！”埃里克吼道。  
梅格撇撇嘴：“这就是没人爱你的原因了。”  
埃里克真的准备放火了。  
“你，没错，说的就是你。别瞪着我。也别怪到相貌上。瞧隔壁家野兽，美女照样回去找他了，不是吗。用威胁让人噤声，拿杀人逼人成婚，可不是得到爱的法子。如果你打算弄个斯德哥尔摩综合症关在洞子里，去找阿瑟斯坦，别来折磨克丽丝汀。”  
“你……”  
“没错，我。‘只有我能改改这故事’。”  
“玛蒂尔达的话？”克丽丝汀摸摸梅格的手背。  
“是她说的，那个小丫头。既然故事已经开始变了，就来推一把。如果任由剧情发展，最终我会杀死你。”  
“我？”克丽丝汀不敢相信，“你会杀死我？”  
“是。如果我们一直忍耐的话。”  
“别逗了。你杀我？”克丽丝汀仍然不敢相信。  
“我已经说过两遍了。是这样，我会杀了你。”  
“我们得改改这故事！”  
“没错。”

被晾在一边的两位男士决定作出点儿吸引姑娘注意的事情。  
“我还可以杀了他！”埃里克提高声音，收紧绳子。  
“别听他的！”劳尔喊起来。  
“不要这么具戏剧性，好吗。”克丽丝汀叹了口气。  
“现在该做的是解决问题。”梅格摊手，“吵闹和情绪激动对解决问题毫无帮助。魅影，你爱这个姑娘；劳尔，你也爱她。这是个棘手的问题，但也十分简单。解决它可以学学隔壁野兽家的经验。”  
“你的意思是？”  
“长时间相处。”梅格说，“我有一个提议，我们组成一个团队，由团队精神和默契合作解决问题。”  
“什么意思？”埃里克问。  
“合作关系可以让人产生感情，可以让爱情发芽抽枝。如果在长期合作中她对你产生了感情，相貌就不算问题。当然，劳尔也有和克丽丝汀一起工作的机会。所以，安排是公平的，你们两人都有机会。”  
埃里克和劳尔在思考。  
“不过，合作关系的另一种结局是痛恨对方，老死不相往来。”梅格继续下去，“好消息是，如果你开始恨她，就不会为没能得到她感到不舒服了。”  
“可以考虑。具体怎样做？”  
“表面看起来，一切都维持过去的样子。埃里克，你继续创作，克丽丝汀继续演唱。我可以去当会计。”  
“安排不公平。”劳尔继续扯着绳子，“我做什么？”  
“你去跳舞。满意了吗？”  
劳尔表示也可以接受。  
“魅影创作，小克演唱。想想我们的收入！”梅格快快活活。  
“梅格！”克丽丝汀叫道。  
“好吧。收入是次要的。”梅格用胳膊揽住克丽丝汀的脖子。  
“现在可以把我放下来了吗？”劳尔说。  
埃里克又送给他一份气鼓鼓的瞪视，举起蜡烛。  
“你当真要玩蜡烛把戏？”  
埃里克烧断绳子，“这回是你在浮想联翩！”他摘掉劳尔脖子上的绳套。  
“好了，我们离开这里吧。”克丽丝汀说。

 

之后，他们合作创作歌剧。  
收入颇丰，梅格强调。  
并且，有情人终成眷属。  
注意，说到“有情人”和“眷属”，指的是克丽丝汀和梅格，以及埃里克和劳尔。哦，合作中产生的感情。劳尔练习跳舞时，埃里克也想试试。然后，自然而然……

 

-完-

公白飞：这不科学！！！  
是的，这当然不科学。

**Author's Note:**

> 其实藏着丹东和圣鞠斯特抢罗伯斯比尔【啥


End file.
